


Grinchy Daddy

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: fandomhits, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Wee!Sam wonders when Daddy will start to transform into a classic Holiday Character.Written for the prompt: Mr. Grinch -- Thurl Ravenscroft.





	

"Daddy, you're not green." Sammy almost sounded disappointed.

"Sammy, why would I be green?" John asked him confused.

"I heard Unc'a Bobby an' Dean in the kitchen. Unc'a Bobby said Dean should pay you no mind 'cause you always turn into the Grinch around now." Sammy nodded.

"Did he? He and I will have a talk about that later." John promised as he winked at Bobby.

"Now why don't you go find your brother and we can go grab dinner." 

"What are we getting?" Sammy asked him.

"If I'm the Grinch I have to carve the roast beast." John Laughed


End file.
